Feel my Generation
by masterfanfic
Summary: creo que todos nos hacemos la misma pregunta... ¿ después del Shippuden, que pasara? ... descubranlo aquí...
1. Introducción, no es historia TwT

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo…

Bueno esta vez, no subiré un capi, si no un prólogo… Como ya sabéis en este fic, hay personajes de creación propia… Pues veréis, no me acordé de poner una ficha técnica de ellos, fue un gran fallo de mi parte, de verdad lo siento Ù.ú… gracias Itachi-niisan por tu mensaje, de verdad siento que sea difícil de entender… Espero que esto aclare las dudas que puedan surgir…( P.D.: Tengo la posibilidad de volverlo a subir todo de nuevo, si queréis) Una pequeña aclaración, no diré los apellidos de los personajes, pero si demás datos, que no rebelen alguna pista sobre el contenido dela historia.

Bueno ahí va:

* * *

**Hikari(**Su nombre significa ''Luz'')

_Sexo:_ F

_Tipo de sangre_: A+

_Edad:_ 17

_Altura:_ 166 cm.

_Peso:_63 kg.

_Ocupación:_ Chunin

_Aldea:_ Konoha gakure no Satto

_Maestro:_ Sasuke Uchiha

_Descripción Física:_ Su pelo es de color azabache intenso, con ojos gris oscuro, su piel ligeramente tostada, sus labios finos y su cuerpo equilibrado, fruto del entrenamiento, es capaz de cautivar los sentidos de la persona que tenga delante.

_Descripción Psicológica:_ Tiene un carácter difícil de entender a simple vista, hacía los desconocidos muestra su saber estar y buena educación. Si consigues ganarte su confianza, es alguien digno de confiar, pero si esta de malas, corred. ( N.a: como yo¬¬)

* * *

**Akira**(Su nombre significa ''Inteligente, el que posee inteligencia'')

_Sexo:_ M

_Tipo de sangre: _B+

_Edad:_ 17

_Altura: _170 cm.

_Peso:_68 kg.

_Ocupación: _Chunin

_Aldea: _Konoha gakure no Satto

_Maestro:_ Neji Hyuuga

_Descripción Física:_ Su pelo es de un color azul oscuro, casi negro, sus ojos son perlados. Su cuerpo también está trabajado por el entrenamiento, pero posee una gran habilidad para reaccionar rápidamente. Su relación con Hikari ha tenido un pequeño desliz.

_Descripción Psicológica: _Tiene un carácter un tanto cerrado, aunque le gusta mucho ser sarcástico, sobre todo para molestar a Ayame.

* * *

**Aiko**( Su nombre proviene de ''Ai'' amor y ''Ko'' niña, así que sería la niña del amor)

_Sexo:_ F

_Tipo de sangre:_ B-

_Edad:_ 17

_Altura: _160 cm.

_Peso:_ 58 kg.

_Ocupación:_ Chunin

_Aldea:_ Konoha gakure no Satto

_Maestro:_ Gaara Subaku no, Temari Subaku no.

_Descripción Física:_ Su pelo es de un color rubio, casi plateado sus ojos son azules. Su cuerpo también está trabajado por el entrenamiento, posee una gran flexibilidad. Tiene el don de gentes.

_Descripción Psicológica:_ Tiene un carácter muy abierto, amoroso, dulce. Le encanta todo lo que sea dulce, pasteles chocolate, helado. Su relación con todos sus compañeros es muy buena.

* * *

**Ayame**( Su nombre significa ''lirio blanco'')

_Sexo_: M

_Tipo de sangre: _A-

_Edad:_ 17

_Altura:_ 172 cm.

_Peso:_ 69 kg.

_Ocupación:_ Chunin

_Aldea: _Konoha gakure no Satto

_Maestro:_ Uzumaki Naruto

_Descripción Física: _Su pelo es de color marrón oscuro, casi negro, sus ojos son perlados. Su cuerpo también está trabajado por el entrenamiento, tiene destreza con las armas de largo alcance. Su relación con sus compañeros es aceptable. Parece mostrar interés por la hija de Gaara Chume. La relación con Akira, es de amor-odio, aunque siempre se apoyan en los momentos difíciles. Él y Hikari tienen un vinculo bastante especial.

_Descripción Psicológica: _Tiene un carácter un tanto raro, se podría decir que es bi-polar, tanto puede sentir una gran alegría como tristeza al momento siguiente. Tiene un marcado don de gentes, aunque las indirectas no son su fuerte.

* * *

**Hoshiko**

_Sexo:_ F

_Tipo de sangre:_ A-

_Edad: _17

_Altura: _162 cm.

_Peso:_ 63 kg.

_Ocupación: _Chunin

_Aldea:_ Konoha gakure no Satto

_Maestro: _Hinata Hyuga

_Descripción Física_: Su pelo es castaño oscuro, sus ojos son perlados. Su cuerpo también está trabajado por el entrenamiento, pero posee una gran habilidad con las armas. Se lleva bien con sus compañeros.

_Descripción Psicológica:_ le cuesta un poco hacer amigos, pero en el fondo es muy buena persona, pero casi nadie lo sabe ya que es un tanto cerrada, por ese motivo se lleva muy bien con Hikari.

* * *

Bien, como siempre, si alguien tiene alguna duda al respecto, que no dude, valga la redundancia en decírmela…

Nos leemos pronto, gracias por seguir mi trabajo, un fuerte abrazo Erza232 ^^!!


	2. Retorno al Bosque del terror

Saludos mis lectores… gracias por seguir mi trabajo, cada día sois más y eso me agrada ^^

**DECLAIMER:** Esta historia me pertenece, en cuanto al argumento se refiere, también hay personajes de creación propia, enguanto a los otros, se los debo al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama ^^. Por favor, si os gusta la historia recomendadla, comentad, toda reviws será bien recibida, como siempre…

Argumento: Años después de la unión de los protagonistas de Falcom's returns, llega la nueva generación, portadora del espíritu del fuego, cedido por sus padres…

Espero que disfrutéis de esta nueva historia… Sin mas preámbulos, aquí os dejo el fic…

P.D.: Como en esta historia hay un numero mayor de personajes, decidí hacerla como un teatro, por favor, no al plagio (TwT)

Atte: Erza232

* * *

Unos albinos y tímidos rayos de sol, impactaban en un joven rostro, medio ocultando unos ojos oscuros. Esta, ya estaba despierta, no por el sutil calor que aquellos desprendían, si no por que tenia un pensamiento que inundaba su mente impidiendo que Morfeo la abrazase por mucho tiempo.

Se levanto pesadamente, volvió la vista hacia la ventana. Esa calma la entristecía. Separo su cuerpo de la cama y cogiendo unas ropas entro en el baño. Dejo que el agua de la ducha cayese un rato, mientras apenada, se miraba en el espejo. Aunque su genuina belleza, estaba reconocida por muchos en la villa, ella no sabía encontrarla. Nada, ni siquiera un resquicio. Se metió en la ducha, el agua caliente, no ejercía la misma paz que siempre en sus entumecidos músculos, pero aun así, consiguió relajarla. Salio y se dirigió a la cocina. La Casa estaba realmente vacía hoy. Del cajón mas alejado de la encimera, cogió un par de tostadas y las unto con mantequilla, también se sirvió un poco de café. Cuando se disponía a tomar el primer sorbo, alguien llamo a la puerta de la entrada. Dejo la taza en la mesa y fue hacia allí:

Hikari: ¿Si?- pregunto abriendo la puerta.

Aiko: Soy yo, buenos días.- decía la rubia.

Hikari: Aah, hola, pasa…-haciendo un gesto cortes que señalaba a la cocina. Esta sabiendo las costumbre de su amiga, siguió- … ¿has desayunado?

Aiko: Ja, ja, ja…- rió nerviosamente- no.

Hikari: Sírvete tu misma.- mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la mesa.

Aiko: Gracias…- cogiendo una taza de te.

Hikari: ¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto secamente.

Aiko: Solo te quería preguntar algo…- mordiendo la primera tostada. La otra chica la miro dando permiso para que siguiese- Llevas unos días un poco triste. ¿No será por que se acerca el día no?

Hikari: ¿ desde cuando…?- resoplo- puede que sea por eso…

Aiko: …- la miro fijamente- supongo que sigue siendo importante… pero, sobretodo, no le des muchas vueltas, no me guata verte así.

Hikari: Hmp- rió sarcásticamente- bueno ya termina, que llegamos tarde.

Aiko: Claro.- limpiándose los labios.

La primera cerró la puerta y se encaminaron a la zona 44. En diez minutos ya estaban en la entrada. Allí les esperaban los dos hermanos, vestidos con sus ropas ninja al igual que las chicas:

Ayame: Buenos días chicas…- dirigiéndose a las recién llegadas.

Aiko: Hola… ¿Qué, nos vamos?

Hikari: Si.

Hoshiko: ¿pero que…?- muy alarmada - ¡Una trampa!

De entre la maleza surgieron unos kunais y shurikens, directos hacia el grupo. Unos casi rozan la piel de la joven que alarmo. Los esquivaron:

Hoshiko: ¡¿estáis bien?!- algo preocupada.

Ayame: Si. Pero eso, ¿Qué ha sido?- el joven se acerco a uno de los shurikens clavados en un árbol. Lo examino con prudencia. Este, llevaba un hilo imperceptible atado.- ¿Un hilo?

Hikari: ¡No, lo toques!- decía la morena-¡no os mováis!

Ayame: ¿que dices…? No…- giro los ojos – no puedo moverme. Estos hilos…

Hoshiko: Son de algodón, pero son tan finos…, ¡Aiko, quítanos los con un ataque!

Aiko: _¡Fuuton, Yuukaze no jutsu!_...- dijo al haber hecho los sellos, pero fue interrumpida.

Hikari: No, si los tocas, se contraerán, y no creo que nos hagan cosquillas precisamente…- explicó sarcástica- tengo una idea mejor , así se desatarán _¡Katon Ryuuka no jutsu!- _dicho esto las llamas que salían de la boca de la chica, recorrieron fugazmente los hilos y llegaron a su origen.

Ante la proximidad de las llamas, una sombra veloz como el rayo, seguida por otra, pasaron por encima dispersando al grupo y entraron a la zona de entrenamiento, al tiempo que los hilos aflojaron:

Aiko: ¿Un ataque directo?- dijo estupefacta- ¿pero que ganan con eso?.

Hoshiko: A lo mejor no tomaron por otro y al ver las llamas…- fue interrumpida.

Hikari: Sabe muy bien lo que hace…- susurró fríamente. Bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, en especial de cierta rubia.

Aiko: Hikari…- llamó su atención- ¿no estarás pensando que lo hizo a propósito?.

Ayame: Esos hilos no se han roto cuando has usado el jutsu… ¿Por qué?¿ Crees que acaso, el que los lanzó pensaba usarlo también?.

Hikari: Eso parece…- sonreía cínicamente- voy a devolverle el saludo.

Ayame: ¿No estarás pensado?...- algo miedoso.

Hikari: Bienvenidos…- hizo una pausa y cambió el tono- al Bosque del Terror.

Hoshiko: ¿Tienes miedo Aya?- comienza a caminar detrás de la morena.

Ayame: ¿Olvidas lo que nos dijo Kage…?- mirando a su líder- La misión es primordial…

Aiko: Pero también dijo- siguiéndolas- que debía ser secreta y esas sombras ya nos vieron…

Ayame: Estáis muy locas…- algo fastidiado

* * *

**Erza232:** Buena hasta aquí puedo escribir… ja ja ja

¿Qué os pareció la historia?

Próximamente más…

_ACLARACIONES:_

_Fuuton, Yuukaze no jutsu_: El ninja expulsa por todo su cuerpo una fuerte ráfaga de viento sobre el rival, que impacta fuertemente sobre él.

_Katon Ryuuka no jutsu: _Es una variante del Goukakyuu no Jutsu mas potente. Para este jutsu el ninja puede valerse de una cuerda(utilizada como guía) atada al punto donde desea atacar.

Gracias por leer, cuidaos … ^^

P.D.: Si alguien quiere mantener contacto, para cualquier duda sobre la publicación, o lo que se tercie... Hacédmelo saber en un mensaje privado, preferiblemente por Facebook... ^///^


	3. Decisión inesperda, su retorno

Saludos mis lectores… gracias por seguir mi trabajo, cada día sois más y eso me agrada ^^

**DECLAIMER:** Esta historia me pertenece, en cuanto al argumento se refiere, también hay personajes de creación propia, enguanto a los otros, se los debo al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama ^^. Por favor, si os gusta la historia recomendadla, comentad, toda reviws será bien recibida, como siempre…

Argumento: Años después de la unión de los protagonistas de Falcom's returns, llega la nueva generación, portadora del espíritu del fuego, cedido por sus padres…

Espero que disfrutéis de esta nueva historia… Sin mas preámbulos, aquí os dejo el fic…

P.D.: Como en esta historia hay un numero mayor de personajes, decidí hacerla como un teatro, por favor, no al plagio (TwT)

Atte: Erza232

* * *

Se adentraron en el lugar. Ese espacio inhóspito, donde muchas criaturas, crecían bajo el yugo de las sombras, proyectadas por las mas altas copas de los árboles. Todo estaba tranquilo. Demasiado para su gusto, muy tenso… La chica castaña, después de que el grupo se separase para reconocer el terreno, notó que la observaban. Desenfundó un kunai.

* * *

En otro lugar, el joven Ayame, estaba ojo avizor. De repente, notó una presencia amigo:

Ayame: ¿Sensei?...- mirando a un lugar perdido en la arboleda. Sal ya, anda.

Naruto: vaya, pasan los años y se me sigue dando fatal.- esa voz pertenecía a un hombre de unos treinta años, que apareció enfrente del chico- ¿Qué tal estás Aya?- dijo con una gran sonrisa y su tono de rubio hiperactivo.( Si lo habéis adivinado, es Naruto ^^. Inner: Pobre chico, tener a Naruto de sensei ¬¬'')

Ayame: Ya no soy un niño…- haciendo un puchero- No sabía que la fuerza ANBU, entrase aquí.

Naruto: No es eso… estaos buscando un bicho…

Un fortísimo estruendo llegó a los oídos inquietos de aquellos shinobi:

Ayame: Ya ha salido- entornando su cabeza.

Naruto: Eso parece- corrió en aquella dirección- no deberías pero ven conmigo.

Ayame: Si sensei.-siguiéndolo.

* * *

En otro lugar una kunoichi de pelo oscuro, con un kunai delante, cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Notaba una presencia.

Hikari: Ahí…- pensó lanzándolo- ¡Vamos sal!.

Una capa negra bajó de los árboles:

-: Me descubriste…

Hikari: Claro- en esto se acercó a él, este se quitó la capucha, que cubría al por ahora, único portador conocido vivo del sharingan. También ellos escucharon el estrepitoso ruido, aunque más cerca.- Hoshiko… sensei, está en apuros- comenzó a correr hacía el lado contrario.

Sasuke: Hikari…- algo incrédulo- no sabes lo que te vas a encontrar, no hagas nasa de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

Hikari: Tranquilo, se como actuar, yo … soy capitán de este equipo…- él sonrió orgulloso- no dejaré a nadie atrás.

Sasuke: Vamos…- decía el moreno, después explicó- la trampa de antes era para atrapar al bicho.

Hikari: Hoshiko aguanta…- murmuraba la joven. El azabache la miró cálidamente, aquella muchacha le recordaba tanto a ella…

* * *

Nuestra shinobi, estaba en el suelo, pues un gran reptil con escamas, la había golpeado contra un árbol, el cual del mismo golpe, había caído. En este momento llegaba el rubio hiperactivo y su gakusei, al mismo en que los dos morenos:

Naruto: Teme, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- decía el portador del kyuubi.

Sasuke: Dobe…

Ayame: Hoshiko ¡¿ Estás bien?"- refiriéndose a su prima.

Hoshiko: Bueno he estado mejor…- dijo incrédula de que no la ayudasen. (N/Aiko: Ya les vale ne… ¬¬ Inner: que malos son, la pobre allí luchando y ellos hablando ¬¬'') entonces la chica hizo unos sellos e invocó justo cuando el lagarto iba a atacar- _¡__ Doton Doroku Gaeshi!- _llevantó un muro de piedra y luego usó- _¡ Futon Yuukaze no jutsu!_- deshaciéndose del animal.

La joven de pelo azabache bajó del árbol y se plantó frente a la kunoichi castaña y la ayudó a levantarse:

Hikari: Aya...- este entendió al instante y cogió unos shurikens, para rematar al monstruo que esta vez, si cayó fulminado.

Naruto: Buen trabajo Aya.- bajó del árbol junto al pelinegro, en eso llegó la rubia.

Aiko: ¿Que pasó?.- miró a las dos chicas-¿Hoshiko te hirieron?.

Hoshiko: No es nada...- intentó que no se notase el dolor que sentía. Pero la morena, sabiendo sus intenciones, apretó su mano izquierda- auch...- se quejó.

Aiko: Si claro- se puso a revisarla, la morena fue con los tres chicos y se sentó junto a su sensei. El rubio siguió:

Naruto: Nee... Sasuke-teme...- con tono burlón- tiene la misma figura que- señaló a la morena- Sakura-chan a su edad.- sonrió zorrunamente.

La joven que oyó lo que dijo, le propinó un golpe entre ceja y ceja:

Hikari: Escúchame bien...- decía muy seria- que tengas mas rango y edad que yo, no significa que puedas tratarme como quieras... naruto-san.

Naruto: ¡Ouch!- se quejó sobando la zona afectada- vele gomen, gomen...- pensó. Esta tiene las malas pulgas del teme y la fuerza de Sakura-chan.- por su parte al moreno se le escapó una carcajada.

Aiko: ya está... te has fracturado el brazo.- acabó de vendarlo.

Hoshiko: Jo... ¿ y ahora que?- haciendo un puchero- lo siento mucho pero soy inútil- muy apenada. Ayame le pone el brazo en el hombro.

Ayame: Tranquila ahora ve a casa, informaremos de este.

Hikari: Si- sonriendo- tranquila ahora, vete y descansa.

* * *

Los jóvenes fueron a la torre acompañados por los ANBU, llamaron a la puerta:

Tsunade: ¡Pase!- decía girándose hacia la puerta.

Hikari: Hokage-sama…- entraron en la sala- nos salió un contratiempo…

Tsunade: ¿Cua…?- al ver pasar a naruto- ¡Uzumaki, ¿Qué has hecho? Eres un!- con el puño en alto.

Ayame: No señora, él no. Entramos en el bosque del terror y Hosiko se lesionó…- explicó.

Tsunade: A… bueno, entonces supongo que tendremos que buscar un apoyo.

Sasuke: Él está libre, ¿no?.- susurró el moreno mirando las listas.

Tsunade: Si. Ahora lo mando a la puerta de la villa. Id, no os retraséis mas.

Todos: ¡Si!.

* * *

De nuevo se reunieron allí. Ya era medio día. Les esperaba un chico de pelo oscuro y ojos grises. Apoyado sobre una de las enormes puertas:

Aiko: ¡Akira, ya estamos aquí!- decía la rubia en tono de saludo.

Akira: Buenas.- dijo secamente.

Ayame: Cuanto tiempo- acercándose- tengo muchas ganas de ver lo que has aprendido.- puso un brazo detrás del cuello del joven

Akira: Si ya verás… j eje- tornó sus bonitas orbes hacía las que las tenia azabache- Hikari…- apenas susurró.

Hikari: Akira… cuanto tiempo…- sonrió, pero todo era fachada. Pues sus ojos, se enfriaron con un solo contacto con los de él, su parte más fría salía a flote.

Aiko: Vamos chicos… antes que anochezca.

Se dirigían en busca de un cofre de pergaminos a la cercana Suna. Caminaban por un bosque cada vez menos frondoso, ya divisaban el desierto. La joven capitana se paró:

Hikari: Acamparemos aquí. Montad los sacos.- Todos asintieron.

La noche estaba cercana y no era muy adecuado acampar en medio del desierto. Un lugar sin escondites, ni agua, en campo abierto. Acabaron de cenar.

Aiko: Yo hago la primera guardia. Akira, ¿me acompañas?,. mirándolo.

Akira: … Hmp…- siguió el castaño.

Ayame: ¡Aaah!.- bostezó.- Buenas noches…

Aiko: hasta mañana.

Ayame y Hikari se pusieron a dormir. Los otros dos hacían guardia. Ya casi era la hora del cambio. Hakari se despertó. Se puso en pié y se adentró en el bosque. Su sueño era muy ligero y por eso, decidió dar un paseo hasta que llegase su turno. El joven guardián se dio cuenta y se incorporó haciendo el mínimo ruido posible:

Aiko: Si haces que se sienta mal…- entreabriendo los ojos- yo misma acabo contigo… ¿entendido?.

Akira: Claro…- siguió a la morena.

**

* * *

**

**Erza232: **Bueno chicos, siento el retraso, pero he estado ocupada en otros proyectos T~T

¿Que os parece la historia?... ¿Alguien más a parte de Itachi-niisan y mis habituales quiere conti?

**Inner:** Yo quiero conti ^^

**Erza232**: Tu no cuentas...¬.¬

**Inner:** TwT

P.D.: Si alguien tiene alguna pregunta sobre el aspecto de los personajes, esta sera rebelada mas adelante... Si queréis de momento, podéis apostar sobre quienes son los padres de los personajes y decirmelo en una reviw...

Bueno nos leemos, si alguien quiere hacer algún aparte, ponedlo en las reviws... Nos leemos cuídense, sayo~!!


	4. La llegada a Suna

Saludos mis lectores… gracias por seguir mi trabajo, cada día sois más y eso me agrada ^^

**DECLAIMER:** Esta historia me pertenece, en cuanto al argumento se refiere, también hay personajes de creación propia, enguanto a los otros, se los debo al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama ^^. Por favor, si os gusta la historia recomendadla, comentad, toda reviws será bien recibida, como siempre…

Argumento: Años después de la unión de los protagonistas de Falcom's returns, llega la nueva generación, portadora del espíritu del fuego, cedido por sus padres…

Espero que disfrutéis de esta nueva historia… Sin mas preámbulos, aquí os dejo el fic…

P.D.: Como en esta historia hay un numero mayor de personajes, decidí hacerla como un teatro, por favor, no al plagio (TwT)

Atte: Erza232

* * *

La morena estaba en un arroyo, sentada al lado de una pequeña cascada, formada recientemente. Absorta pensando. Él se acercó y la chica, se levantó para después pasar por su lado sin mediar palabra. Sin mirarlo siquiera. Ya se alejaba cuando escuchó:

Akira: Espera…- hizo caso omiso- Hikari…- ella se detuvo.

Hikari: Lo sé, ahora me toca relevarte.- muy fría.

Akira: Sabes muy bien para que te hago parar.- se acercó a la chica quedando a escasos centímetros.

Hikari: Hazme un favor…- decía impasible- no vuelvas a hablar conmigo si no es estrictamente necesario.

Akira: ¿Tan poco significo para ti?.- dijo dolido.

Hikari: Je- rió irónica- no eres tú. El que tendría que hacer esa pregunta, ¿no crees?- hizo una pausa- o ¿es que me quieres volver a engañar?. Yo confiaba en ti…- sin cambiar el tono.

Akira: No seas así- con su mismo tono- tu no me entiendes…

De pronto son interrumpidos:

Ayame: ¡Chicos, los relevos!.

Hikari: Claro Aya.

Akira: Tsk.- chasqueó la lengua y pensó- Ella y s soberbia.

* * *

Los tres se dirigieron al campamento. Aiko, que los esperaba dentro del saco, vio acercarse a sus compañeros. Ayame y Hikari hablaban animadamente y, en cambio Akira, parecía decaído. Cuando llegó a su lado, la rubia le preguntó a su amiga:

Aiko: ¿Qué le pasa?.- señalando con la mirada al ojiperla.

Hikari: Nada, solo que se pierde en la redundancia de su ego.- decía divertida.

Aiko: A bueno…- pensó para sí- es que puedes llegar a ser muy cínica…- mientras aparecían varias gotitas en su cabeza.

* * *

El sol ya salía. Los chicos desmontaron el campamento y en tres horas, ya estaba a las afueras del perímetro de Suna. Aquella inmensa fortaleza de arena, en medio del árido desierto, simplemente espectacular. Se veía tan imponente… Se decidieron a entrar:

Guardia: ¡Alto, ¿Quién va?!.- dijo un jounin de Suna.

Aiko: Somos ninjas de Konoha- explicó tranquila- venimos en misión.

Guardia: Las credenciales por favor.- los chicos se las extendieron y él las examinó- muy bien- hizo una seña con la mano- él os escoltará.

Estaban en la oficina central de la arena:

Guardia 2: Esperad aquí, el Kazekage os recivira pronto.

* * *

Esperaron diez minutos, de pronto una figura blanca inmaculada y con una banda azul, apareció ante ellos, se inclinaron:

Gaara: perdón por el retraso.- se disculpó, mientras se quitaba el gorro que le cubría la vista- ¿Sois los ninjas de la Hoja?.

Hikari: Mis respetos Kazekage-sama, si somos nosotros.- se ponen firmes, él acaba la acción anterior.

Aiko: Gaara-san, siento interrumpir, pero, ¿podríamos ir directos al tema?.

Gaara: Claro seguidme.- salen de la sala detrás de este.

Akira: ¿Cómo es que lo llamó por su nombre de pila?.- susurró al otro joven.

Ayame: Él…- muy bajito- la entrenó en el control de su elemento.

Akira: ¿Su primer elemento es la tierra?.

Ayame: Si.- hizo una pausa- Y temari-sama la ayudó con el segundo, el aire.

Akira: Interesante…- lo interrumpen.

Gaara: Aquí es.- señaló una sala y entró acompañado de los shinobis.

Esta poco iluminada habitación, contenía un cofre:

Hikari: ¿Es teste señor?.- mirando al kage.

Gaara: Si. Ahora os enseñaré a abrirlo. Acercaos.- en esto el joven del desierto posó su mano sobre el cofre, e hizo unos sellos, los cuales fueron memorizados por el grupo y concentró un poco de chakra en su mano- Mirad.- la caja se abrió- Cada uno de estos pergaminos, tiene un kanji, perteneciente al tipo de chakra que lo abre.- ahora miró a los shinobis- cada uno se encargará del suyo.

Aiko: La información de los rollos, es confidencial supongo- cogió el suyo- no los abriremos.

Ayame: Pero sobra uno, ¿Quién lo llevará?.

Akira: Si os parece bien, lo puedo llevar, es mi segunda naturaleza.

Aiko: De acuerdo.

Gaara: Chicos, fuera hace un calor infernal…- en tono hospitalario- podéis quedaros aquí si preferís.

Hikari: Será todo un honor señor. Si mis compañeros estás de acuerdo…

Todos: Si.

Gaara: Muy bien. Os prepararan dos habitaciones en mi casa- ahora se giró hacía la rubia- ¿Aiko, vosotras dormiréis en tu antigua habitación, te parece bien?.

Aiko: Claro, muchas gracias Gaara-san.

En cuanto salieron del edificio, fueron escoltados, por Gaara hasta su casa y respectivos dormitorios:

Chume: Padre…- este se giró- ¿ellos son los ninjas de Konoha?.

Gaara: Si hija.- la joven, tenia el mismo tono de cabello y ojos que su padre, vio a alguien conocido:

Chume: ¿A-Aiko-chan?- se tiró encima y la abrazó fuertemente- hacía tanto que no te veía…

Aiko: Chume no has cambiado nada.- aún abrazándose.

Chume: padre…- se acercó a él y le susurró al oído.

Gaara: Claro.- hizo una pausa- pero debes volver temprano, ya sabes que no me gusta que estés dando vueltas hasta tarde.- entonces se despidió del grupo diciendo- Nos vemos mas tarde.

Chume: Gracias- se tornó hacía una criada oportuna- ¿podrías guiar a los chicos a su habitación.- ella asintió.

* * *

Las dos shinobis, se fueron con la hija del kage, conversando animadamente:

Aiko: 3es verdad, eso fue muy gracioso ja ja…

Chume: Mandemos preparar unos vestidos para vosotras…- explicaba mientras abría la puerta- son tradicionales de aquí.

Hikari: No hacia falta…- sentándose en la mullida cama- pero gracias Chume-san.

Chume: Tutéame por favor..- la morena sonrió- chicas, después de cenar ¿ querréis acompañarme a dar una vuelta?.

Aiko: Claro.-alegre.

Chume: Bueno nos vemos mas tarde- dirigiéndose a la puerta- ahora os dejo para que os cambiéis- salió.

Hikari: Hasta luego.- notó un peso a su lado.

Aiko: ¿Y bien?- recostando la cabeza en las manos.

Hikari: ¿Y bien… que?.- algo extrañada.

Aiko: ¿Qué pasó con Akira?- se tiró en la cama.

Hikari:…- suspiró- pues… me dijo que si aún me importaba.

Aiko: ¿Y que le dijiste?- intrigada.

Hikari: Que no me hablase.

* * *

Mientras en la habitación de los chicos:

Akira:…- pensativo- que guapa que es…

Ayame: ¿Quién?.

Akira: Chume-san.

Ayame: ¿D-De verdad?... no me fijé.

Akira: Pero si se te caía la baba.- decía burlesco.

Ayame: Eso no es verdad- rojo como un tomate- ¿y tu que, eh?.

Akira: ¿Yo, que de que…?- tranquilo.

Callaron al sentir que llamaban a la puerta:

Ayame:¿Pase!- limpiaba un kunai.

Chume: Con permiso…- decía un poco sonrojada- os vengo a avisar, que cuando queráis podéis bajar a cenar.

Akira: Yo tardaré un poco…-miró a su amigo- ¿Aya, por que no acompañas a la joven?.- pícaramente.

Ayame: Ah… si claro.- le devolvió un mohín- Chume-san, ¿vamos al comedor?.

Chume: Claro…- aún roja- por favor- señaló la salida.

* * *

**Erza232:** Buena hasta aquí puedo escribir… ja ja ja

¿Qué os pareció la historia?

Próximamente más… Perdón por el retraso estoy bastante ocupada U.u''

**Inner:** Si es que a la señorita... le dió por escrivir un fic yaoi... un Uchiha cest....^^

**Erza232:** Callate inner- mirada asesina-

**Inner:** vale vale, joe, con las malas pulgas...¬.¬ Pues si que estás amargada... :p

Bueno muchas gracias por leer, espero alguna reviw, así podré continuar escribiendo...

**Inner: **y torturando a la gente con tus novelas...

**Erza232**: -coge a inner, la mete en una celda, la amordaza, la sienta en una silla, va al televisor y pone el play al video... momentos después inner lee el tiitulo de la pelicula, Erza cierra la puerta... inner grita al leer en la pantalla... '' Pelicula +18 yaoi: OrochimaruxKabuto duración 4 horas-

Toma, esa, por molestarme...

Bueno cuídense, nos leeremos lo mas pronto posible... un abrazo Erza 232 ^^!!


	5. Suna, la segunda generación

Saludos mis lectores… gracias por seguir mi trabajo, cada día sois más y eso me agrada ^^

**DECLAIMER:** Esta historia me pertenece, en cuanto al argumento se refiere, también hay personajes de creación propia, enguanto a los otros, se los debo al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama ^^. Por favor, si os gusta la historia recomendadla, comentad, toda reviws será bien recibida, como siempre…

Argumento: Años después de la unión de los protagonistas de Falcom's returns, llega la nueva generación, portadora del espíritu del fuego, cedido por sus padres…

Espero que disfrutéis de esta nueva historia… Sin mas preámbulos, aquí os dejo el fic…

P.D.: Como en esta historia hay un numero mayor de personajes, decidí hacerla como un teatro, por favor, no al plagio (TwT)

Atte: Erza232

* * *

Los jóvenes caminaban por el pasillo en total silencio, que ya se hacía incómodo. Cuando Ayame, dijo:

Ayame: Chume-san…- fue interrumpido por una inoportuna rubia.

Aiko: ¡Chicos esperad!.- saludaba con la mano. Estos se giraron.

Chume: Aiko, estás fabulosa… no me equivoqué al elegir ese color.

Ayame: es verdad, te sienta muy bien.- miro hacía detrás- ¿Y Hikari?.

Aiko: Ahora viene.- señalando.

Hikari: ¿Vamos a cenar?. – en eso el de orbes plata, asomaba por el pasillo.

Akira: Perfecta…- susurró levemente. Puesto que la joven rubia vestía un yukata amarillo limón, con unas sandalias tradicionales, la morena en cambio llevaba uno color lila fuerte.

Ayame: ¿Qué decías?.- divertido, ya que escuchó todo con claridad.

Akira: Que… ¿Qué hay para comer?.- avergonzado. El otro reía disimuladamente.

Ayame: Si, si claro…- burlesco, recibiendo por parte del peliazul una mirada de odio.

* * *

Llegaron al comedor. Allí les esperaba el kazekage, ya a punto de sentarse. El jefe de Suna, no se dejaba a los lujos a parte, no es que fuese vanidoso, solamente, quería recibir lo mejor posible a los invitados:

Todos: ¡Itadakimasu!.- empezaron a comer.

Akira: Disculpe- refiriéndose a gaara- ¿su esposa no nos acompaña?.

Gaara: No, se sentía un poco indispuesta.- muy natural.

Aiko: ¿Está enferma?- preocupada.

Chume: No…-sonriendo- solo que mis hermanos estaban un poco revoltosos hoy…- algo divertida, a lo que el padre se sonrojó. Todos se extrañaron.

Hikari: Felicidades.- haciendo una reverencia.

Ayame: ¿A si está en cinta?.

Gaara: Si, de siete meses.- rojo completamente.

Aiko: ¿Podría verla luego?.- ilusionada.

Gaara: Claro. Hija- ella se giró- ¿después iréis a dar una vuelta?.

Chume: Si. Ellos me acompañarán.- él asintió.

Así la cena transcurrió con toda naturalidad. Cuando Gaara ya se había retirado:

Chume: Aiko, vamos a ver a mamá.- voltea a la izquierda- ¿Hikari, quieres venir?.

Hikari: Me encantaría.

* * *

Llegaron a unas puertas grandes de madera. Chume tocó:

Matsuri: ¡Pase!.- dijo una voz femenina.

Chume: mamá- decía bajito- ¿ como estás, podemos pasar?.- aún desde la puerta.

Matsuri: Si hija.- hicieron caso, la mujer, estaba recostada en un butacón. Vestía un traje ancho y llevaba el cabello un poco mas largo de los hombros.

Aiko: Me alegra volver a verte- entró del todo a la sala y al igual que la morena hizo una reverencia- Matsuri-san.

Matsuri: Lo mismo digo. ¿Tu amiga también es de Konoha?- mirándola.

Hikari: Si, mi nombre es Hikari. Un honor conocerla.

Matsuri: igualmente.- tocando su vientre.

Chume: ¿Aun te sientes mal?.- preocupada.

Matsuri: Bueno, tengo un poco de acidez, eso es todo.

Aiko: Hikari, puede revisarla, si usted desea.

Matsuri: Me dijeron que no era nada, pero aun así estoy un poco preocupada.

Hikari: Si tiene acidez, quiere decir que el cabello de sus hijos se está desarrollando.

Matsuri: Ahora que lo dices- recordando- con Chume me pasó lo mismo.- explicó.

Hikari: puede tomarse un preparado de hierbas- buscaba en su bolsillo, dentro de la manga del yukata- Esto… aquí tengo la receta- hizo unos sellos, de una cortina de humo salió un pergamino verde- Lo podemos probar.

Matsuri: Por favor…- mandó a la criada a preparar la mezcla.

* * *

Ya se la estaba tomando:

Matsuri: Mmm hace efecto enseguida… muchas gracias.- en esto el kage entró a la sala.

Gaara: Matsuri… ¿Cómo te encuentras?.- sonrojado al ver a tanta gente en su alcoba- estas mejor veo.

Matsuri: Si, Hikari-san me dio un remedio. – hizo un gesto para que se sentase a su lado.

Gaara: gracias Hikari-san.

Hikari: No hay de que.-mirando a las otras chicas- Nosotras nos retiramos, con permiso.- La pareja asintió.

Ella se retiran. Dentro del cuarto, la mujer se había acostado en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabezal, su marido la siguió:

Matsuri: Es muy aplicada…

Gaara: ¿Quién?.- tumbándose a su lado.

Matsuri: Hikari.- acarició su vientre.- A tan corta edad y ya sabe tanto de medicina… Me recuerda mucho a esa Kunoichi, que me asistió cuando Chume.- él se giró hacía su mujer y le puso la mano en el vientre.

Gaara: Claro, es su hija.- acariciándola.

Matsuri: Así no me extraña.- sonrió.

* * *

La noche se apoderó de Suna, dejándola medio iluminada ya que la luna no se atrevía a salir de entre las nubes. Cinco shinobis estaban paseando. Su gente, hospitalaria, les hacía sentirse como en casa, las chicas caminaban delante, hablando de sus cosas. Los dos varones, un poco más atrás:

Ay: Despierta…- chasqueando los dedos.

Akira: ¿Qué?...

Ayame: Si sigues así te saldrá chepa… anímate.- burlesco.

Akira: para de decir tonterías.- sonrojado.

Ayame: Estás depre…- señaló hacía delante- y creo saber por que…- susurró- ¿Hikari, no?.- el otro se giró.

Akira: ¿Pasa algo?- enojado.

Ayame: Mira, yo no sé que pasó entre vosotros…- el otro se extrañó- solo sé que la cabreaste y mucho… ella es fuerte emocionalmente, pero todos tenemos un limite.- dijo en tono protector.

Akira: Es por que me fui…- miró algo triste al suelo- me largué… debería haberme quedado, pero yo… no pude negarme.

Ayame: Akira…- susurró- Todo esto no me lo digas a mí si no a ella.

Akira: gracias.

Con las chicas:

Chume: Ya sé…- se giró para que ellos la pudiesen escuchar- vamos a los jardines.

Aiko: Si… me encanta ese sitio.- eufórica.

Ayame: ¿Jardines?... ¿Cómo se explica eso si estamos en medio del desierto?.- incrédulo.

Hikari: Yo escuché- explicaba- que hace unos años Konoha, regaló unos árboles y plantas a Suna…

Chume: Si a demás, no están muy lejos y de noche son espectaculares.

Llegaron a los susodichos. Su amiga, no había mentido, eran realmente preciosos, entrañaban un gran misterio, que desvelarían entrando:

Akira: ¿Y ese olor?.

Aiko: Debe ser alguna de las plantas…- despreocupada- esto es genial.

Ayame vio algo que le llamó mucho la atención y no pudo resistirse a averiguar más sobre lo mismo…

* * *

**Erza232:** Buena hasta aquí puedo escribir… ja ja ja

¿Qué os pareció la historia?

Próximamente más… Atentos por que ahora viene una parte muy muy interesante, con un poco de O.o.c jaja

primera pareja desvelada GaaraxMatsuri, les gusta esta pareja?, que opinan de ella?

Espero que disfrutéis con este fic, si es así hacédmelo saber con alguna revió… Bueno nos vemos pronto…

Aclaración: Itadakimasu, significa literalmente, 'yo recibo'. Se usa para decir 'buen provecho? Antes de comer.

P.D.: Y contestando a la pregunta de un mensaje privado, no mi Inner sigue viva, en coma pero viva… Si soy cruel, pero a mi no me vacila nadie ja ja ^^

Cuídense, un abrazo Erza 232 ^^!!


	6. Flor carnívora

Saludos ya estoy aquí de nuevo, siento la demora, tengo demasiado trabajo… ^^'''

**DECLAIMER:** Esta historia me pertenece, en cuanto al argumento se refiere, también hay personajes de creación propia, enguanto a los otros, se los debo al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama ^^. Por favor, si os gusta la historia recomendadla, comentad, toda reviws será bien recibida, como siempre…

Argumento: Años después de la unión de los protagonistas de Falcom's returns, llega la nueva generación, portadora del espíritu del fuego, cedido por sus padres…

Espero que disfrutéis de esta nueva historia… Sin mas preámbulos, aquí os dejo el fic…

P.D.: Como en esta historia hay un numero mayor de personajes, decidí hacerla como un teatro, por favor, no al plagio (TwT)

Atte: Erza232

* * *

Llegaron a los susodichos. Su amiga, no había mentido, eran realmente preciosos, entrañaban un gran misterio, que desvelarían entrando:

Akira: ¿Y ese olor?.

Aiko: Debe ser alguna de las plantas…- despreocupada- esto es genial.

Ayame vio algo que le llamó mucho.

Ayame: Guau- se acercó a una planta enorme- a ver… ¡Ah!- gritó.

Hikari: ¿Pero Aya…, se puede saber que haces?.- pues la planta le atrapó la mano.

Ayame: ¡Mierda!- la princesa y la rubia reían disimuladamente- no puedo… ¡mierda de planta!- adiós autocontrol, ya no podían contenerse, todos reían, menos Akira que se le acercó:

Akira: Esto te pasa por meter mano a la planta.(*)- comenzó a tirar de él- Ja…- espetó- pues te ha cogido bien.

Ayame: Muy observador Akira- irónico- ¡ a mi no me hace gracia!.

Hikari: Eso…- decía con voz tétrica- lo arreglo yo…

Ayame: me das miedo- muy asustado- ¿Qué vas a hacer?.- empezó a sudar por la cara que tenía la morena.

Hikari: Tu, ¿Qué crees?- sacó un kunai- pues cortar por supuesto…- decía con una sonrisa torcida.

Akira: De cuajo…- susurró. La chica levantó el cuchillo mientras el pobre Ayame sudaba a mares.

Ayame: No serás capaz- muy pálido, a lo que ella ensanchó mas la mueca.

Akira: Tranquilo- con igual mueca- a lo mejor te vuelve a crecer…

Ayame: ¡No me jodas!- su mente quedó en blanco y casi cae desmayado al suelo, cuando l planta soltó el agarre.

Hikari: Ves ya esta…- guarda el kunai- las plantas no aguantan la sal y el sudor es salado…- las chicas se acercaron a él.

Aiko: ¿estás bien?- preocupada- os habéis pasado…

Chume: Ayame…- susurraba- vamos a comer algo, estás muy pálido- mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

Aiko: Si será lo mejor. ¿Qué te apetece?.

Ayame: ¡A por un helado!- con el tono del rubio hiperactivo de su sensei.

Chume: Que bien, yo quiero uno… de chocolate- se marcharon.

La joven morena intentaba no reír, pero no pudo aguantarse:

Hikari: Pobre Aya, me va a odiar.- estaba preciosa cuando reía de buena gana.

Akira: Creo…je… que a mi también.- se giró hacía ella- te debo una disculpa

* * *

*****FLASHBACK*****

Ya de noche, una joven rauda se dirige a las puertas de la villa. Delante, un muchacho que se marchaba:

Hikari: ¡Akira, espera!- el aludido se gira sin decir nada.

Akira:…- mirándola- me voy.- dijo secamente.

Hikari: ¿Qué, a donde?.- es interrumpida.

Akira: no te puedo responder, solo me voy.- respondió fríamente.

Hikari: ¿A pasado algo?.- preocupada.

Akira: …

Hikari: …- apenada- ¿es que acaso huyes de mí?¡¿sabes que día es mañana?!- él puso cara de enfado.

Akira: ¡Esto no te incumbe…!- muy molesto- me largo.

Hikari: ¿Ya no confías en mi?, se como te sientes… ¡Akira!- gritó al ver que no le prestaba atención, él solo bajó la cabeza, sonrió, hizo unos sellos se acercó a ella y tras acariciar su mejilla, desapareció en una nube de humo- ¡eres un cobarde!.

***** FLASHBACK*****

* * *

Hikari: Me dolió mucho- mirándolo fijamente- Solo quería decírtelo.

Akira: Mi abuelo se retira,- miró al suelo- quería entrenarme…- le devuelve la mirada- quiere que después de mi padre, yo le suceda.

Hikari: Eso es bueno, ¿no?. Te felicito…- sonrió- Así que fue por eso- dijo en un susurro.

Akira: Lo siento mi clan siempre complica las cosas.

Hikari: No debí tomármelo tan a pecho, le debo una disculpa…- pensó.

Akira: Empatados- sonrió- de momento, firmemos una tregua…-ahora pensando- a demás también…

Hikari: Si…

Llegaron al puesto de helados. Ella pidió uno de menta y chocolate, él uno de vainilla.

* * *

Así volvieron a la casa del Kage. Ayame estaba acompañando a la princesa:

Chume: De verdad Ayame, no hacía falta que me acompañases.- medio sonrojada delante de la puerta de la habitación.

Ayame: Tranquila no me molestó en absoluto, je j eje- riendo mismamente como el portador que el Kyuubi.

Gaara: ¿Cómo fue hija?.- el Kage apareció de la nada, el joven se asustó pero no lo dio a conocer.

Chume: Muy divertido padre.- este sonrió de medio lado.

Gaara: Chico… ¿Tu nombre es Ayame no?- lo mira y este asiente- ¿conoces a Uzumaki Naruto?.

Ayame: Si señor.

Gaara: Es que sabes…- pensativo, luego sonrió- me recuerdas mucho a él.

Ayame: Él es mi sensei.- gaara puso cara comprensiva, ahora entendía todo.

Gaara: Así, ¿podrías entregarle esto?- le dio un pergamino- es un asunto personal.

Ayame: Claro señor.- cogiéndolo- con permiso yo me retiro.- Los dos de Suna asintieron.- Que descansen.

* * *

En el cuarto de las chicas:

Aiko: mmmm- riéndose- ja ja ja…

Hikari: ¿Qué pasa?.- se sentó en su cama.

Aiko: Pobre Aya, se descuida y la planta se lo come.- dijo entre carcajadas.

Hikari: Pobre planta en todo caso…- se burló.

Aiko: Parece que hablaste con Akira¿no?.- incorporándose un poco.

Cari: Si. Nos hemos dado una tregua.- tapándose con la sábana- Mejor vamos a dormir.

Aiko: Vamos…- con cara suplicante- explícamelo.

Hikari: buenas noches Aiko.- un poco molesta.

Aiko: Igualmente.- dijo deprimida.

* * *

En el cuarto de los jóvenes varones, Ayame aparece:

Akira: ¿Así, que…?- intrigado.

Ayame: Solo la acompañé, ya está.- se metió en la cama.

Akira: Ya…- malicioso, también se acerca a la suya.

Ayame: ¿Y tu que, eh?- con mirada cómplice- ¿de vuelta a las andadas, no?.

Akira: Envidia.- susurró- Buenas noches.

Ayame: Baka- muy bajito, ahora bostezando- Has… hasta mañana. ¿Primo?.

Akira: ¿Qué?.-cansado.

Ayame: Que bien les quedaban los kimonos a las chicas.- susurró.

Akira: ¿pero que?- le tiró un cojín- se te empiezan a pegar las costumbres de tu padre.

Ayame: ¡Ouch!- tiró otro, el cual fue rechazado con una patada- ya ti las del tuyo.- hicieron una pausa.

Akira: pervertido… Hasta mañana.

Ayame: Que duerma bien mi sargento.- se cubrió hasta la nariz.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**Erza232:** Buena hasta aquí puedo escribir… ja ja ja

¿Qué os pareció la historia?

Próximamente más…

Segundo secreto desvelado… Akira, deja a Hikari de lado en un día especial… ¿Qué día será?.

El tercero: Akira y Ayame son primos… ¿interesante no creen?

Espero que disfrutéis con este fic, si es así hacédmelo saber con alguna revió… Bueno nos vemos pronto…

Aclaración: Cuando escribí lo de ''meter mano a la planta'' quería hacer una gracias con el doble sentido. Para los que no lo sepan, la expresión 'meter mano', significa tocar algo sin permiso, normalmente una zona privada. Pero aquí lo usé como si fuese el verbo tocar. De ahí la gracia del doble sentido.

P.D.: por cierto en breve mi inner volverá a los escenarios XD

Cuídense, un abrazo Erza 232 ^^!! No olviden comentar ja ja


	7. Viejos recuerdos

Saludos ya estoy aquí de nuevo, siento la demora, tengo demasiado trabajo… ^^'''

**DECLAIMER:** Esta historia me pertenece, en cuanto al argumento se refiere, también hay personajes de creación propia, enguanto a los otros, se los debo al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama ^^. Por favor, si os gusta la historia recomendadla, comentad, toda reviws será bien recibida, como siempre…

Argumento: Años después de la unión de los protagonistas de Falcom's returns, llega la nueva generación, portadora del espíritu del fuego, cedido por sus padres…

Espero que disfrutéis de esta nueva historia… Sin mas preámbulos, aquí os dejo el fic…

P.D.: Como en esta historia hay un numero mayor de personajes, decidí hacerla como un teatro, por favor, no al plagio (TwT)

Atte: Erza232

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

En Konoha, más concretamente delante del despacho de Gondaime, alguien llama a la puerta:

Sakura: Maestra, ¿nos mandó llamar?.- pasando al despacho.

Naruto: Oba-chan- entra y dá un golpe en la mesa , la Kage empieza a perder la paciencia- ¡ hoy es nuestro día libre!.- dijo indignado.

Tsunade: ¡Niñato insolente!- levantándose- cerrad la puerta.- el moreno que había entrado también, la cierra.- Ahora sentaos, esto es confidencial.- levemente sonrojada- Tenemos razones para creer que la misión en la que están los chicos, puede salir mal.

Sakura: Hokage-sama…- comprensiva- ya no son niños.

Tsnade: No es eso Sakura, es que un grupo ANBU, descubrió algo.- muy seria- Se trata de Orochimaru…- el silencio inundó la sala, ella, su alumna y el rubio hiperactivo tragaron saliva.

Naruto: Ja, ja… Tsunade oba-chan…- poniendo cara de circunstancia- ya vale de saku por hoy…- el silencio les hizo entender.

Sasuke: Él está muerto.- sentenció.

Tsunade: No es el… si no uno de sus subordinados.

Sasuke: Todos murieron…- mirándo fijamente a la rubia- todos excepto Taka…- fue interrumpido por el Jinjuriki.

Naruto: Ese tío.- susurró.- ¿pero él no había desaparecido?.

Tsunade: Eso pensábamos, pero al parecer volvió…- de nuevo el incómodo silencio.- Neji también va a ir, os espera.

*** FLASHBACK***

* * *

Estaba apunto de salir del desierto ya que algún árbol se divisaba. Faltaban varias horas para admirar la luna:

Aiko: ¿Chicos podemos parar?, este calor me está matando.- dijo abanicándose con la mano.

Akira: Devemos llegar cuanto antes… ¿Qué opinas Hikari?.- miró a la morena.

Hikari: De acuerdo, solo un rato.

Todos: Si.

* * *

En otro lugar:

Naruto: ¿Los ves?.- pregunto a un hombre de perlados ojos y larga melena.

Neji:…- concentrándose- aún no… solo veo pequeñas señales de chakra, pero no son recientes…

Sasuke…- apareció el don carmesí- ¿Dónde?- el otro señaló- no hay duda, son restos de chakra suyos…

Sakura: Vamos.- ahora susurrando- Hikari…

Naruto: Tranquila…- intentó calmarla- son fuertes.- Este y el Hyuuga se adelantan.

Sakura: Espero no llegar tarde.- pensó apenada, en eso comienza a pasar y se posa al lado del moreno. Lo vio pensativo, preocupado y le cogió la mano.

Sasuke: Sakura…- la apretó.- Vamos.- ella sintió.

* * *

En otro lugar un shinobi de castaño cabello dijo:

Ayame: ¿Qué os parece, podemos acampar aquí?. –mirando al resto.

Hikari: Ejem, ejem…- tosió. El otro chico se giró:

Akira: ¿A caso cojiste frío?.

Hikari: Un poco no estoy segura.- Los chicos se miraron entre si, puesto ya hacía tiempo, dijeron que esas palabras, servirían para decir que les seguían.

Aiko: Bien, si es así- mirándola- ¿estás constipada?.- esa era la pregunta para saber por cuantos enemigos.

Ayame: Cualquiera puede enfermar.- se concentró para buscar su objetivo- pero no hay muchos microbios del constipado, aun que te puedes infectar en cualquier momento.- eso quería decir que están rodeados y sus enemigos preparados para el ataque.

Akira: Te tendrás que revisar, ¿vosotros tenéis la vacuna?.- en realidad preguntaba si estaban en condiciones de pelear, ellos asintieron.

Hikari: Pero, será mejor esperar a ver como paso la noche.

Todos: Si.

* * *

En un árbol, recostado, oculto, el que un día fue miembro de las fuerzas de Konoha Gakure, divisaba la escena. Pensaba en la mejor manera sustraer los rollos. Debía ser preciso. No podía permitirse fallar o que se destruyesen los pergaminos. Ya había pensado un plan. Comenzó a mover las manos, la joven rubia, notó que el chakra de las manos del acechador se moldeaba:

Aiko: Creo que empiezas a estar pero, tu color empieza a cambiar.- ellos debían prepararse.

Akira:…- pensaba- vamos no seas tan cobarde muéstrate.

Ayame: no me gusta…

Esos jóvenes estaban preocupados. ¿Que tipo de técnica necesitaba tanto tiempo?. Ahora notaban más presencias. Tensión. Adrenalina recorriendo todo su cuerpo:

Akira: Esto no me gusta.- posicionó sus dedos corazón e índice derechos delante de su rostro- ¡Byakugan!- sus orbes sin frenos, adquirieron el poder necesario para ver como cuatro kagebushins los rodeaban.

-: _Ninpou: Shishi Enjin no jutsu_…(*)- susurró el enemigo, con esto una jaula de energía rodeo a los chicos- y ahora… _kagutsu no jutsu…_

En eso la joven rubia se levantó, echo su cabeza hacía delante, dejando que unos mechones, se cruzasen en su rostro. Cogió tres shurikens y sin pensarlo, se los lanzó a sus compañeros:

Akira: ¡¿Qué haces Aiko?!- extrañado, la kunoichi se lanzó ahora a por la otra- ¡Cuidado!- se escuchó un sonido metálico, pues la morena había interceptada el kunai con un propio.

Hikari: ¡Aiko!.- gritó buscando una respuesta.

Akira: ¿Qué?... aah…- miró hacía delante, su primo estaba allí plantado, acababa de propinarle un golpe en el estómago, que lo lanzó unos metros más allá- ¡Mierda!, Ayame, ¿tu también?.- aún oculto su enemigo sonreía cínicamente.

Hikari: Aah…- esquivando el golpe- ¡¿Qué les pasa, quien los maneja?!.

Akira: ¡Ahí está!- lanzó un kunai, forzando el movimiento de una sombra.

Así el contrincante dejó ver su negra capa con capuchón:

Hikari: ¡Identifícate!. –dijo furiosa, pero contenida.

-: …- rió.

Akira: Maldito imbécil…- seguía esquivando a Ayame- ¡¿Qué quieres?!.

-: Los rollos, pero creo que me puedo llevar algo más…

Akira: Pues vas listo…- murmuró.

-: Vaya un Hyuuga… interesante. Mirad- explicó- a ti chico, te usaré por tu visión pura… en cuanto a la chica- ahora cambió su tono a uno cínico e impasible- bueno, nunca está de mas otro cuerpo…

Hikari: Inténtalo.- dijo desafiante.

-: De momento- movió su mano izquierda para manejar a la rubia, esta, llego a rozar la cara de Hikari con un kunai- me sentaré a ver el espectáculo… podéis matarlos o dejar que os maten.

Akira: Arg…- rugió- debemos acabar con esto y luego encargarnos de él.

Hikari: Aún están despiertos, dejémoslos sin sentido.

Al otro lado del bosque, el estallido de kunais, había llegado a unos oídos inquietos:

Sakura: Se encontraron. ¡Mas deprisa!.

Todos: Si.

En el campo de batalla, los golpes iban y venían por doquier. Los shinobis marioneta, seguían atacándolos, estos por su parte los esquivaban. Llevaban mas de diez minutos, la joven tomó una determinación:

Hikari: Lo siento- se acercó en un rápido movimiento, se colocó en su espalda y la inmovilizo.

Akira: ¡no te pases!- adivinando sus intenciones. En eso la rubia se zafó del agarre y la morena la noqueo dándole una patada en el estomago.

Así, llegaron los ANBU, los cuales al ver la pared de chakra, se pusieron nerviosos, aquella técnica, la misma que usó Orochimaru:

Naruto: ¡¿chicos estáis bien?!- golpeando la pared.

Akira: Bueno, depende de lo que entiendas por bien…papá.

Neji: ¿Por qué estáis…- el atacante lo interrumpió.

-: vaya, Naruto-kun- este entornó sus orbes- así que eres tío.

Naruto: Kabuto- rabioso- ¡Vamos suéltales!.

Sasuke: Hikari- mirando como recostaba a la rubia en el árbol.

Hikari: ¡Mamá, su flujo de chakra disminuye!.- mirándola. (N.a: Sorpresa ^^!!)

Kabuto: la fiesta se anima…- irónico- Sasuke-kun, tu también y claro… ¿Cómo podía faltar la Haruno?...

Sasuke: Así que los gusanos como tu, ya no se esconden.- en el mismo tono.

Neji: Debemos romper la barrera…- miró hacía arriba.

Kabuto: Haced lo que queráis, pero yo me llevaré a esta pareja.

El moreno miró a Hikari, esta entendió el mensaje y siguió diciendo:

Sasuke: ¡A posiciones!, atacaremos todos juntos…- En eso los cuatro, golpearon la barrera con todas sus fuerzas, pero no ocurrió nada.

Sakura: ¡Mierda!.- frustrada, mientras el traidor reía.

Mientras tanto, un agotado Akira luchaba:

Akira: ¡Aaah!...- suspiró- no me queda mas remedio…- _¡__Jukenho_**- **mientras parecía un extraño símbolo en el suelo- **: **_Hakke Rokujoyon Sho!__-_ dejando inconsciente a Ayame.

Kabuto: Vaya, me quedé sin muñecos…- burlándose.

Akira: Ahora te toca a ti…- dejo a su amigo con la rubia- ejem, ejem- tosió echando un poco de sangre- me alcanzó.- susurró. Aún así el joven fue donde la morena- Hikari…- decía con dificultad- ya acabé.

Hikari: Descansa…- sin mirarle, estaba trazando un plan.

Akira: No, aun puedo luchar…- se puso en posición de ataque.

Hikari: Yo…- pasándole por delante- sigo estando al frente de la misión, aquí no me sirves, ve con ellos y cúbreles con el _Kaiten._

Akira: ¡Hikari pero yo…!- esta se giró poniendo la mirada mas fría que pudo.

Hikari: Es una orden. ¡Vamos!.

Los otros miraban desde fuera, la joven dio unos pasos hacía el peliplata:

Hikari: Si no es desde fuera… probaré desde dentro.

Naruto: Ni se te ocurra pensarlo…- mira a la pelirosa- ¿Sakura-chan?- esta mira con pena e impotencia- Teme… ¿dejarás que luche con él?.

Sasuke…: Cállate y observa- ahora pensando- solo espero no tener que intervenir.- Sakura lo miró y él hizo lo mismo.

Sakura: Solo esperemos…- tranquilizando al rubio- ¡Neji, prepárate para usar el Juuken!.

Neji: Si.

Dentro de la barrera, Kabuto se posicionó delante de la chica:

Kabuto: Vaya, que bajo a caído Konoha… confiando su destino a unos crios.- dijo malicioso.

Hikari: Respóndeme a una cosa…- decía en tono divertido.

Kabuto: Calor, si es tu ultima voluntad…- burlescamente.

Hikari: ¿Cómo se puede ser tan capullo?.- los de Konoha reían.

Kabuto: Niñata insolente… ahora- se puso bien las gafas- ahora si que quiero tu cuerpo para experimentar con el.

Hikari: Eso si me ganas claro, dijo soberbia.

* * *

**Erza232:** Buena hasta aquí puedo escribir… ja ja ja

¿Qué os pareció la historia?

Próximamente más… Si hay revió claro… ù.ú

Cuarto misterio: Akira, ha llamado tío a Naruto… òwó

Aclaración:

_Ninpou: Shishi Enjin no jutsu: _Técnica de la barrera que usa Orochimaru para encerrarse con el Tercer Hokage, en el examen de Chunnin. Es llevada a cabo por cuatro ninjas que crean la barrera.

_Kagutsu no jutsu:_ Técnica de las Marionetas - Es el poder de crear marionetas básico. Crea marionetas de ataque. Podrás tener las que quieras, pero máximo podrás activar 3 en combate.

_¡__Jukenho_**: **_Hakke Rokujoyon Sho!:_ esta técnica es básicamente una versión duplicada del Hakke Rokujuyon Sho, que lanza ciento veintiocho golpes seguidos contra el enemigo. Por ello, el número de Tenketsus( puntos de chakra) cerrados y el daño causado aumentan exponencialmente.

_Juken (Puño Suave):_ estilo de Taijutsu clásico del clan Hyuga, que se centra en suaves golpes con la palma de la mano abierta que, a primera vista, no causan efecto alguno. Sin embargo, el Hyuga libera Chakra al golpear al enemigo con la palma de las manos, introduciéndolo en el Sistema de Chakra del enemigo y causándole graves daños internos a los órganos. Como nadie puede entrenar la resistencia de sus órganos internos a los ataques, éste estilo de combate es letal.

Inner: Me han extrañado?? ^^

Erza: No…¬¬

Inner: Si lo has hechooo ^^

Erza: No…¬¬

Inner: Si…^^

Erza: No…¬¬

Inner: Si…^^

Erza: No…¬¬

Inner: Si…^^

Erza:…^ ~ ^ un poco… contenta ¬.¬''?

Inner: Mucho ^///^

Cuídense, un abrazo Erza 232 ^^!! No olviden comentar ja ja


	8. Miedo en la barrera

Saludos ya estoy aquí de nuevo, siento la demora, … ^^'''

DECLAIMER: Esta historia me pertenece, en cuanto al argumento se refiere, también hay personajes de creación propia, enguanto a los otros, se los debo al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama ^^. Por favor, si os gusta la historia recomendadla, comentad, toda reviws será bien recibida, como siempre…

Argumento: Años después de la unión de los protagonistas de Falcom's returns, llega la nueva generación, portadora del espíritu del fuego, cedido por sus padres…

Espero que disfrutéis de esta nueva historia… Sin mas preámbulos, aquí os dejo el fic…

P.D.: Como en esta historia hay un numero mayor de personajes, decidí hacerla como un teatro, por favor, no al plagio (TwT)

Atte: Erza232

* * *

_Un pequeño recordatorio:_

_Kabuto: Vaya, me quedé sin muñecos…- burlándose._

_Akira: Ahora te toca a ti…- dejo a su amigo con la rubia- ejem, ejem- tosió echando un poco de sangre- me alcanzó.- susurró. Aún así el joven fue donde la morena- Hikari…- decía con dificultad- ya acabé._

_Hikari: Descansa…- sin mirarle, estaba trazando un plan._

_Akira: No, aun puedo luchar…- se puso en posición de ataque._

_Hikari: Yo…- pasándole por delante- sigo estando al frente de la misión, aquí no me sirves, ve con ellos y cúbreles con el Kaiten._

_Akira: ¡Hikari pero yo…!- esta se giró poniendo la mirada mas fría que pudo._

_Hikari: Es una orden. ¡Vamos!._

_Los otros miraban desde fuera, la joven dio unos pasos hacía el peliplata:_

_Hikari: Si no es desde fuera… probaré desde dentro._

_Naruto: Ni se te ocurra pensarlo…- mira a la pelirosa- ¿Sakura-chan?- esta mira con pena e impotencia- Teme… ¿dejarás que luche con él?._

_Sasuke…: Cállate y observa- ahora pensando- solo espero no tener que intervenir.- Sakura lo miró y él hizo lo mismo._

_Sakura: Solo esperemos…- tranquilizando al rubio- ¡Neji, prepárate para usar el Juuken!._

_Neji: Si._

_Dentro de la barrera, Kabuto se posicionó delante de la chica:_

_Kabuto: Vaya, que bajo a caído Konoha… confiando su destino a unos crios.- dijo malicioso._

_Hikari: Respóndeme a una cosa…- decía en tono divertido._

_Kabuto: Calor, si es tu ultima voluntad…- burlescamente._

_Hikari: ¿Cómo se puede ser tan capullo?.- los de Konoha reían._

_Kabuto: Niñata insolente… ahora- se puso bien las gafas- ahora si que quiero tu cuerpo para experimentar con el._

_Hikari: Eso si me ganas claro, dijo soberbia._

_

* * *

_

Estaban luchando ferozmente, durante un rato cuando Kabuto dijo:

Kabuto: No me gusta reconocerlo…- sonriente- pero no tienes mal nivel.

Hikari: Hmp…

Kabuto: Tendré que usar 'eso' contigo.- concentró chakra en sus manos.

Hikari: Es verde… su chakra es verde- pensó para si.

Kabuto: Shosen Jutsu…-se lanzó hacía ella, su madre puso cara de espanto, sabía que esa técnica era de un alto nivel. Viendo como el peli gris dirigía su ataque hacía la vena femoral de Hikari, pero esta lo esquivó lo mejor que pudo.

Hikari: Me rozó…- pensó- mi tobillo…- dijo mientras mostraba una mueca de dolor.

Kabuto: Esta técnica, me permite destrozar y seccionar todo tu cuerpo- dijo cínicamente echándose sobre ella, pero esta concentró chakra en su mano y le propinó un buen golpe alejándolo unos metros.- conseguiste tocarme pero no es suficiente.

Hikari: Bien, - lo miró fijamente- tendré que usar mi as.

Así sus orbes se tornaron de un ardiente carmesí y tres oscuras aspas también, los presentes se estremecieron:

Naruto: ¿Tiene las tres aspas?.- Sakura sonrió.

Neji: Así… que esta es la siguiente generación…- susurró con orgullo.

* * *

Dentro de la barrera:

Kabuto: El sharingan…- miró al moreno, que cruzaba los brazos y no perdía detalle- sé como luchar con eso.

Hikari: A sí ja ja- dijo en tono divertido.

Kabuto: Aun que tengas las tres aspas conmigo no podrás.- respondió altivo.

Hikari Ja ja ja…- reía por lo bajo, llevándose la mano a la boca horizontalmente.

Kabuto: ¿Te rindes?... te entró la risa nerviosa…, mira no tengo tiempo de jugar…- escupió en tono cansino.

Hikari: Pues yo…- en eso las aspas, se tornaron una sombra negra en forma de shuriken- si quiero jugar- los presentes no salían de su asombro en especial cierto moreno, que abandonó su pose distante y se concentró aún más en el combate.

Sakura: Sa-su-ke-kun…- muy asustada- eso… eso.. ¿es?...

Sasuke: El Magekyou Sharingan…- balbuceó.

Sakura: ¿No lo sabías?...- preguntó aún más incrédula.

Sasuke:…no…-susurró.

* * *

Todos quedaron petrificados entonces el peli-plata dijo:

Kabuto: Eso no lo esperaba…- divertido.

Hikari: ¿Tienes miedo?.- recriminó de forma fría y cínica.

Kabuto: Eso es un genjutsu… se ve a la legua…

Hikari: ¿De verdad crees eso?. Él asintió.

De repente se formó una tormenta, todo oscureció. Los presentes quedaron expectantes por ver lo que venía a continuación. Aquella muestra de poder, los tenía maravillados, pero a la vez intrigados. Sasuke podía sentir una opresión dentro de su pecho cercana a la ansiedad:

Kabuto: Eso no puede ser…- dio un paso a tras- … no…no puede ser…

Hikari: Acabaré contigo de un solo golpe.- estiró su brazo izquierdo hacía el cielo.

Kabuto: Eso es un genjutsu…-exasperado mientras retrocedía.- seguro…

Hikari: Imbécil…- en eso un rayo rojo cayó en la mano de la chica- morirás aquí mismo…- lo señala con el índice de la misma mano- ¡Adiós…!.

Kabuto: Nos volveremos a ver…- y desaparece en una nube de humo.

La chica respiraba entrecortado. La tormenta se fue al igual que vino, también desaparecieron tanto el don carmesí como la jaula de barrera:

Hikari: Arg…- cayó hacía el suelo, pero algo la retuvo- papá…

Sakura: Muy buen genjutsu hija- mientras su adre la posaba y su madre la revisaba. El rubio tenía una cara muy peculiar. Tanto el como el Hyuuga mayor fueron a recoger a Ayame y Aiko, mientras Akira se acercaba. Hikari cerró los ojos para intentar normalizar su respiración.

Akira: ¿está bien?.- preguntó.

Sakura: Sí, solo necesita descansar.

Naruto: ¿Cómo, todo esto era un genjutsu?...- preguntó incrédulo.

Sasuke:… Hikari…- susurró apenas audible, con un tono de preocupación notorio.

Akira: Yo tampoco lo noté.- miró a Neji, que negaba con la cabeza.

Hikari: ¿Cómo están ¿- con los ojos entreabiertos.

Sasuke: Bien, descansa.- pero su expresión no cambió en absoluto

Sakura: Te curaré, pero prométeme que no usarás mas genjutsus a ese nivel…- le regañó.

Naruto se dirigió hacía donde estaba la familia:

Naruto: Teme…- dándole un codazo amistoso- ya puedes estar orgulloso…- él no respondió había algo que debía aclarar.

Akira: ¿Nos vamos?.

Neji cogió a Ayame y Naruto a Aiko. Llegaron a la villa, mejor dicho al hospital, donde al cabo de unos días:

Ayame: ¡ Auch…!- se recostó sujetándose el estómago- ¿Dónde?.

Tenten: Aya…- lo abraza- que susto.

Ayame: Mamá…- rojo, en esto detrás de la cortina aparece Naruto.

Naruto: Vaya- sorprendido- ya estás despierto…

Ayame: No me acuerdo de nada…- rascándose la cabeza- ¿Por qué me duele todo?.

Naruto: El que os atacó- explicaba- usó un jutsu de marionetista.

Ayame: ¿Nos controlaron?.- fue interrumpido.

Aiko: Sí a nosotros dos.- decía la rubia cruzando la puerta.

Ayame: ¿ Y Akira y Hikari?.-nervioso, llaman a la perta- ¡Pase!.

Akira: Aya…, menos mal, pensaba que de esta no salías.- irónico.

Ayame: Empiezo a recordar…- le vienen muchas imágenes de las pelea a la cabeza- Lo siento Akira.

Naruto: Nee… nosotros nos vamos…- saludando con la mano- debes descansar. Hasta pronto.- se van todos, menos él y su madre.

* * *

En otra consulta no muy lejana, una joven morena estaba siendo examinada. Estaba sentada, descalza sobre la camilla, mientras Sakura le examinaba el tobillo, esta estaba sentada en una silla con ruedas:

Sakura: Ya está. Je je…- la chica la miró.

Hikari: ¿Qué pasa?. Poniéndose los zapatos.

Sakura: Te pareces mucho a tu padre…

Hikari: Normal, soy su hija… - irónica.

Sakura: Si, pero tu no tienes ese carácter suyo… eres mas abierta- le respondió con una gran y dulce sonrisa.

Hikari: Yo… lo admiro mucho, ese carácter frío que tiene a veces…- se sonrojó levemente- y a ti… te admiro por poder sonreír así…

Sakura: Sonrío así por que me hacéis muy feliz…- llaman a la puerta.

Sasuke: Chicas vamos a casa- sonrojado, puesto había escuchado la conversación.

Sakura: ¿ Y mi niño?...

Sasuke: Se quedó en casa de tu madre.

Hikari: ¿Mamá que hay para cenar?, tengo hambre…

Sakura: _Teriyaki_.- sonrió.

* * *

Llegaron a la residencia Uchiha. Esta estaba donde vivía Sasuke con sus padre, y a demás la parcela de sus tíos, pero como fue destruida durante el ataque a Konoha, volvieron a reconstruirla, y una le las habitaciones interiores de la casa de sus tíos, la convirtieron en un pequeño jardín donde plantaron violetas lilas y un árbol de cerezo. Ya habían cenado y se disponían a dormir. Hikari ya lo estaba, unas cuantas habitaciones más allá en la habitación de matrimonio, Sakura estaba en la terraza sentada, admirando el pequeño estanque del jardín, el moreno se acerca y hunde la cabeza en el hombro de su mujer, por detrás:

Sasuke: …- suspiró.

Sakura: Estás muy callado ¿ocurre algo?- acariciando su azabache cabello.

Sasuke: Es Hikari…- respondió con voz ronca.

Sakura: Solo tiene que reposar unos días y ya estará bien.

Sasuke: No es eso… es el sharingan…- explicaba en un tono algo nostálgico.

Sakura: Se agotó, es normal, aunque tenga un buen nivel- orgullosa- ese tipo de técnica cansan mucho.

Sasuke: Era el Magekyou de Itachi…- con la voz mas ronca, a Sakura se le heló la sangre, en eso la mujer giró la cabeza y el moreno la despegó.

Sakura: Pero… eso no puede… ser- intentando calmarlo, pues sabia que el dolor que le producía ese nombre era grandioso- a demás ella usó un genjutsu, no llegó a conocerle. Puede que la imaginación te jugase una mala pasada, a demás últimamente no tenemos tiempo para nada- ahora hizo un puchero.

Sasuke: Puede, ya hablaremos mañana…- susurró y se quitó la camisa del pijama, es sorprendente como para un ninja no pasa el tiempo, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, Sakura lo siguió y desde detrás le cogió el mentón para que la mirase- Sakura…- una vez más volvió a quedar sumergido en aquellas orbes jade.

Sakura: Te amo… pero ahora no pienses en el pasado…- la acarició tiernamente la mejilla.

Sasuke: Prefiero…- se acercó recostándola en la cama, quedando el apoyado encima de ella, con cada brazo a los lados del cuerpo de la kunoichi y acercándose a su oído, dulcemente y con aquella voz ronca que tanto le gustaba le dijo- el presente…- entonces, moviéndose un poco hacia el lado derecho de ella, recostó la mitad de su cuerpo sobre ella, dejando la cabeza sobre su hombro- yo… esta noche…

Sakura: ¡Shh!- le acarició el cabello, sabía que todo lo referente a Itachi podía con esa fachada de frialdad, podía con sus nervios, como también que el la necesitaba esta noche para poder conciliar el sueño- solo descansa…- dijo dulcemente.

Sasuke: Sakura gracias…- la abrazó y se dispusieron a dormir.

* * *

**Hola… ^^**

**Pues veréis me decidí por publicar un poco más de este fic, ya que he recibido alguna reviw más, a ver si con este fragmento se resuelven dudas.**

**Hikari es hija de Sasuke y Sakura. Ayame y Hoshiko son hijos de Neji y Tenten. Y ahora falta por rebelar los padres de Akira… pero eso para la próxima XD**

**Bueno nos leemos pronto atte. Erza232.**


	9. Los herederos del don carmesí

**Saludos ya estoy aquí de nuevo, siento la demora, … ^^'''**

**DECLAIMER: Esta historia me pertenece, en cuanto al argumento se refiere, también hay personajes de creación propia, enguanto a los otros, se los debo al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama ^^. Por favor, si os gusta la historia recomendadla, comentad, toda reviws será bien recibida, como siempre…**

**Argumento: Años después de la unión de los protagonistas de Falcom's returns, llega la nueva generación, portadora del espíritu del fuego, cedido por sus padres…**

**Espero que disfrutéis de esta nueva historia… Sin mas preámbulos, aquí os dejo el fic…**

**P.D.: Como en esta historia hay un numero mayor de personajes, decidí hacerla como un teatro, por favor, no al plagio (TwT) Atención cambio de tipo de narración, para mayor dramatismo…**

* * *

Una mañana de primavera adornaba la Villa. Aquel aire inconfundible con sabor a miel, ni frío ni caliente y muy ligero. Todo parecía estar en perfecta armonía. Unas orbes jade fueron entreabriéndose paulatinamente. Notaba un peso a la altura de su estómago. Este procedía de su moreno Adonis. Sonrió al ver que dormía plácidamente. Después de lo ocurrido aquella tarde, parecía que todo rastro de rencor, melancolía, miedo o duda no existía.

Se quitó el brazo de su esposo sigilosamente y se levantó de la cama hacía el baño. Cuando salió, él aún seguía dormido, viéndole así le entraban unas tremendas ganas de abrazarlo. Como había cambiado. Fue a la cocina y de camino un olor dulce llenó sus sentidos. Inconfundible. Apresuró su paso. En cima de la mesa habían un par de tazas de espeso chocolate. Otra sonrisa. Buscó a la única que sabía era la responsable. Primero en su habitación, después en la sala. ¿Dónde se había metido?. Por fin la encontró en el dojo, situada en frente de unas tablas de madera, con los ojos cerrados, meditando. Entró en la sala sin hacer ruido:

Hikari: …- suspiró- ¡Kyaa!- le propinó una patada, quedando las tablas partidas. Así abrió los ojos.

Sakura: Ahora, no te vuelvas a lesionar…- se le acerca- Buenos días.

Hikari: Hola. No tranquila.- coje una toalla y se quita el sudor de la cara.

Sakura: ¿Cómo tienes el tobillo?.

Hikari: he perdido un poco de fuerza, pero en pocos días estaré bien.- sonrió.

Sakura: pero no te esfuerces mucho…- dijo en tono protector.

Hikari: De acuerdo, voy a darme una ducha.

Sakura: Date prisa así comeremos los tres juntos.- mientras la otra se aleja esta va a la cocina.

* * *

Allí, vestido y arreglado se encontraba el moreno, sirviéndose una taza de café, la pelirosa se acerca y le besa la mejilla:

Sakura: Buenos días amor.- sonriente- ¿Has podido descansar?.- abrazándolo.

Sasuke: Si.- le devuelve el beso, pero ahora en los labios- como un bebé…- en eso aparece la joven.- Buenos días hija.

Hikari: Buenos días papá.- se sienta en la mesa, Sakura ya lo estaba y él las imita.- Ya pronto, mañana saldré de misión.

Sakura: ¿No sabéis descansar, verdad?.- dijo de soslayo.

Hikari: ¿Y el enano?.- acabando de comer.

Sakura: Se quedaron en casa de la abuela.- cambió el tono- Hikari, tu padre y yo, queremos preguntarte algo.

Hikari: Sobre el genjutsu supongo…- miró al moreno- Neko oba-sama me dio un pergamino…

Sasuke: No es eso. ¿Cómo…, sabes que técnica imitabas?.- algo preocupado.

Hikari: Si. Es una subtécnicas supremas del Megekyou Shaningan, el rayo de Susano'o.- ante la intrigante mirada de su marido Sakura continuó.

Sakura: ¿Qué sabes del Magekyou?- el moreno no apartaba sus orbes de la joven.

Hikari: No mucho- ahora en tono serio- solo que es la técnica mas poderosa de nuestra barrera de sangre, que tiene tres fases, Tsukiyomi el genjutsu, Amaterasu, las llamas negras y Susano'o el guardián. Y…- hizo una pausa- que cada uno tiene una forma diferente. Eso es todo.

Sasuke: Muy bien ahora otra pregunta.- muy serio- ¿Sabes a quien pertenecía esa forma?.

Hikari:…- miró a su madre y bajando la cabeza en un suspiró alegó- si… Uchiha Itachi.

El hasta ahora frío Sasuke, desorbitó sus orbes, por su parte Sakura lo vio y se llevó las manos a la boca para acallar un grito:

Sasuke: ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- un poco molesto.

Hikari: Enfádate conmigo- le dijo a su padre, ahora se giró hacía su madre- si queréis los dos, podéis tomar represalias… pero primero dejad que lo explique, pasó cuando fui a buscar la espada…

* * *

*** FLAHBACK***

Una fugaz sombra, corría de árbol en árbol. Comenzaba a separarse de su villa. Entró en los terrenos de su clan. Al poco tiempo, vio una roca y siguiendo las instrucciones dadas, consiguió abrirla. Desplegó el plano y empezó a andar por unos oscurísimos pasillos. Podía sentir que la estaban siguiendo, llego a la sala de luz jade y unas voces le dijeron:

1: ¿estas en terreno Uchiha, no puedes estar aquí, lo sabes?.

Hikari: Vengo en misión.- con mucha seguridad.

2: Solo un uchiha puede entrar.

Hikari: Lo soy.

1: ¿A si?.- demuéstranoslo.- así la joven activó su barrera de sangre.

2: Solo un Uchiha puede poseerlo, así tu debes ser…- las siluetas se mostraron bajo gatuna apariencia- la hija de Sasuke-san ¿no?.

Hikari: Así es, soy Uchiha Hikari.

2: Muy bien. Tu padre nos dijo que vendría hoy, ¿Dónde está?.

Hikari: Ha salido en misión urgente y tardará una semana, más o menos.- explicó- Yo he venido para recoger la espada.

De repente una figura humana irrumpió en la sala. Esta era la de una anciana, rodeada de gatos:

Neko oba sama: Bienvenida…- sale de las sombras- soy Nekoba.

Hikari: Gracias- hace una reverencia y se arrodilla.

Neko oba sama: Si que te pareces a tu padre, levántate por favor.- se acercó- Supongo que has venido a buscar la espada.

Hikari: Si señora – le da el arma, ella la coje- muchas gracias por todo- le vuelve a reverenciar- Yo me retiro, con su permiso.- empieza a marchar.

Neko oba sama: Espera chiquilla- la aludida se torna- tengo algo para ti.- busca en su saco- he visto que tienes las tres aspas, esto- le da el pergamino- te será útil.

Hikari: ¿Que es?.- cociéndolo.

Neko oba sama: Fue uno de los pergaminos que pudimos salvar del templo. Lleva el símbolo del clan grabado. No sabemos que contiene.

La chica se despidió y volviendo a la villa, encontró unas ruinas. Aquello era el antiguo templo. Se sentía muy a gusto allí. Aquel lugar estaba reinado por una calma natural. Entonces noto un bulto en el suelo. Se dirigió allí. Aparto la tierra y desenredó un pequeño cofre de madera con un símbolo grabado. Lo abrió y vio unos colgantes de plata. Cada pai-pai, llevaba un nombre gravado: Itachi y Sasuke. Las giro y pudo ver en ellas el dibujo del Sharingan. Entonces abrió el rollo que anteriormente le habían dado y de allí sacó toda la información.

Un secreto, probablemente el mejor guardado, del que fue en su día el clan mas poderoso de la villa, le había sido desvelado.

***FLASHBACK***

* * *

El moreno y la pelirosa, no perdían detalle. De repente el primero dijo:

Sasuke: Hikari, llévanos allí.-muy serio.

Sakura: ¿Yo también?.—extrañada.

Sasuke: Si, desde el día en que te casaste conmigo tu también eres Uchiha.- ahora mas calmado, a lo que ella sonrió.

Hikari: Vamos.

* * *

**Holaaa… lo se algo corto, pero no he tenido tiempo para más… u.u''**

**Bueno, ya se que os pareceré extraño el cambio en la forma de escribir, pero esta es la parte mas sentimental de todo el fic y es para añadirle mas dramatismo…**

**por cierto que les pareció la escena SasuSaku del capítulo anterior ??**

**Atentos a los próximos capítulos, las cosas se van a complicar un poco…**

**Tendremos un invitado especial como en el otro fic… quien será esta ves ¿?O.O**

**Seguro que les gustará... Inner: a mi me encanta esa persona ^^**

**Seguid atentos… gracias por los hits... algún tomatazo??**

**Un abrazo enorme Erza232**


End file.
